


in memoriam to ghosts

by itisjosh



Series: onlypain [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Post-Apocalypse, god i've been writing fluff for so long, not really letters?, this is a comfort fic for me, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: 9/12/????My name is Wilbur Soot, and I'm the last person alive as of today.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: onlypain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027711
Comments: 178
Kudos: 585





	in memoriam to ghosts

**1/1/????**

Hello.

My name is Wilbur Soot (24, M), and I am one of the four people left alive (that we know of). The other three are named Phil (32, M), Techno (21, M), and Tommy (16, M). Alright, now that I'm done with all the formal stuff - the world's gone to absolute shit. Everyone is dying and ~~I~~ we can hear the screaming. We managed to barricade ourselves in this bunker, and now we're kind of just..stuck. No clue what fucking time it is, everything kind of just is a blur. Sorry about that. But, if you're finding this, I doubt it'll matter. It probably means that we're dead, which is..whatever. I'm Phil's adopted son, and Techno & Tommy are my adopted brothers. 

I think it's zombies. 

It's always fucking zombies, and I hate it. That trope is so goddamn cliche ~~(it's why it's trope, dumbass)~~ , and I hate it. Someone just got killed against the bunker door, I can hear the shouting and crying. It might sound cold, but god I wish they would stop screaming so much. Makes it hard to focus here, and I REALLY need to focus. We have to figure a way out of this fucking bunker, because there is nothing here. There's literally nothing - no food, no water. Nothing for us to survive off of. 

Listen, I know it's the apocalypse, but I'm not going to revert to cannibalism. I'm not going to slaughter my family so I can eat, and Techno would probably win that fight, anyways. I'm going to hand this over to Phil, let him log some shit down. I don't know. I'm tired. If you're reading this, good luck. This bunker isn't the place to find any.

* * *

**2/1/????**

Hi, my name is Phil. Wilbur's already said everything important, so I'll just cut to it: god fucking dammit. This is such bullshit. Everything was fine three days ago, and now the earth is on fire. Will was right, this bunker has fuck-all in it. We're going to have to leave it, but those things are still out there. Are they even zombies? I don't know, I got inside before I could really have a visit with one. It's only been a day without food, which is fine, but water is running low. We had a couple of bottles with us, but we're nearly out. I'm going to have to try to find some. Only one of us should go, and it'll be me.

It's logical, and plus, I'm fairly certain these dumbasses would only end up getting killed. I might die, but I think I've got a better chance then they do. And if I do die..well, I'm the oldest. It'd make sense to keep the younger ones alive. 

Yeah, yeah. Noble of me. Go fuck off. 

* * *

**9/1/????**

I'm Techno (blade).

Phil came back with supplies. It isn't a lot but it's something. He said there's a clear road in the town that we could probably slip past to get to the residential area. Past all the creatures. Apparently, they are zombies. Or something like it, I guess. I don't know for sure, he didn't say much about it. I'm not looking forwards to moving. It's going to be hard. 

* * *

**23/1/????**

~~HELLO BIG MEN!!!!! I AM TOMMY AND THEY FINALLY GAVE ME THE FUCKING JOURNAL!!!~~

(Hello my name is Tommy. Wilbur made me rewrite it. ~~What a prick~~ )

Anyways, before Wilbur takes this shit away from me - we made it to the residential area! ~~Fucking pog! Absolutely pog!~~ Dunno why ~~The Blade~~ Techno calls it the residential area, it's literally just neighbourhoods. Whatever, not like I give a shit. Those things are basically zombies, but not really. I don't know for sure, but oh my god they fucking suck, they're the absolute worst. We've started to hear some radio static and shit on the radio, and we're thinking that there could be other people out there. Almost everyone died in the first "wave" of it, but hey, maybe it was just here? 

Doubt it, but a man can hope, yeah? 

* * *

**7/3/????**

Sorry for the massive time jump. 

Things have been...hectic, if you will. Exhausting.

We've been moving from place to place, trying to keep ourselves alive. Every place we go ends up getting overrun with zombies, and we have to go. They aren't as hard to kill as previously thought; the only difficult bit is that they look like people. We're currently rooming in an apartment complex. We looted all of the rooms and killed any stragglers who didn't run off into the streets when this all started. We make an effective team. The only way they're dangerous is if you're alone. As a warning, I haven't seen anyone who isn't dead, other than the four of us. If you find this, good luck running into a group. We've been traveling for two months (give or take) now, and still have yet to find any survivors. 

\- W

* * *

**28/5/????**

We lost Phil. 

He's been gone for three days now. He wouldn't have just left us like that. He would have at least left a note, telling us that he was going away so we would have more supplies. 

He's dead. My dad, he's..

~~My dad is fucking dead. MY DAD IS FUCKING DEAD AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT HE'S FUCKING DEAD~~

Sorry.

I'm sure you understand. 

Techno is with Tommy right now. He told me to throw out this journal since we're obviously the only ones left. I don't know. I don't think that's true. I'm going to find Phil. I'm going to find my dad and I'm going to bring him back. Even if he's dead. I'll kill him and bury him. I don't care. 

He doesn't deserve to suffer like that. 

\- W

* * *

**1/6/????**

Found him.

\- W

* * *

**5/6/????**

We're running low on water and food. I'm the only one who writes in this now. Techno doesn't like to, and Tommy is..

He's changed a lot.

Of course he has. Phil is dead. Phil was our rock, the man who kept us stable and he's gone. He's fucking dead. None of us...

We couldn't even help. He left on his own and promised to come back by sundown, and then he didn't. He must've gotten cornered, or something. Phil was such a smart man, he was so fucking smart. He had to have gotten ambushed. I miss him.

I miss him so much.

\- W

* * *

**3/8/????**

Techno is dead. 

I was about to get my arm torn off by a zombie and he jumped in front of me and he got bit.

He got his throat torn out and told me to run and told Tommy to do the same. 

I didn't run.

I killed the zombie that killed my brother, and I..

I wish it was me.

\- W

* * *

**4/9/????**

Fought off a hoard today. About a hundred of them, maybe less. They're easy enough to shoot off of the rooftops if you've got a steady hand.

Tommy's a natural at it. I wish he wasn't a natural. I wish he could just be a normal kid. Phil would've been so proud of him. Techno would've been proud, too. They were both teaching him how to shoot, and he was struggling. I wish they could see him now. He's so good at it, he's such a good shot. He's a lot quieter than he used to be. Sometimes he thinks that I'm not awake, and I'll hear him crying. I hear him come into my room and look at the first page of this journal. The ones where we were all there, the one where we were all still alive. 

Hi, Tommy. I love you. I know you're scared. I'm scared, too. I'm sorry.

\- W

* * *

**6/11/????**

Tommy got bit

He wasn't paying attention and he got caught.

It's just me now. 

Tommy hasn't turned yet, but he's going to. He's scared. Of course he's scared. 

I'm scared, too. 

\- W

* * *

**9/12/????**

My name is Wilbur Soot, and I'm the last person alive as of today. 

Well, not for long. 

I'm really sorry, I know it's anticlimactic. But I'm sure you knew it was going to happen since you must've read the last entries. I buried my father and my brothers. I killed my dad and I killed my littlest brother. Granted, they weren't really alive, but I still did it. 

I'm so tired. I haven't run into any survivors, and I apologise if my body is still fresh when you find this. How close we were to meeting. You know, it was almost cathartic. Pretending like someone was going to find me, to save me. To save me from myself, no less. I'm sorry, this is stupid and overdramatic. You can't pin it all on me, the entire world has a part in this. Well, maybe not the entire world. My section of the world. 

Tell me about yourself. I'm not going to be here to learn, but I want you to write something. Because if you die, then no one is going to know that you were even here. I'm terrified of being forgotten. I'm 6'5. Tommy was 6'3, Phil was around 5'9, Techno was..honestly, no fucking clue. He was taller than Phil, shorter than Tommy. Phil's favourite colour was green, Techno's was pink, Tommy's was red, and mine was yellow. We're all English (British), minus Techno. 

I used to play a lot of video games, specifically Minecraft. If the world hadn't gone to shit, I was considering doing YouTube and streaming. Phil always said I was charismatic, and I know that I am. Maybe I'd have gained a following? I'm not sure. A lot of good things happened in my life, but, well, not anymore. 

I think that's probably enough. I can feel myself dying. Does that make sense? No clue. 

Whoever you are, I wish you the best of luck. I really do hope that you make it through this. I'm sure you're strong enough. 

~~I'll see you soon, Phil, Tommy, and Techno. It's been a hard few months without you here. I love you.~~

\- Wilbur Soot

* * *

**1/1/2103**

Happy New Year's, Wilbur. 

\- Niki


End file.
